south park & vampire diaries
by evil south park
Summary: the epic story of nathasha and her vamp freinds. this vampire diaries story has been turned into a epic story of south parkness


_South park & Vampire Diaries _

Its been a hundred years since Stephan Salvatore was last in South park. After shaking off his brother Damon Salvatore, he decided to come back he needed to see her. She looks the same but how? This is not the first time he will see her but she won't know. She cant remember just that she blacked out. But why dose she look like Katharine. Is she the same? Stephan wished that she was nothing like Katharine. Jumping down from the church roof he then ran of into the woods. Not daring to look back and remember the day he lost her.

Natasha looked at herself saying "this year I will smile and say I am fine thank you. I am ok". After her parents died her brother and her didn't always keep to themselves. Now sitting in front of her mirror she promised herself that she will live as life comes and take every thing head first. She couldn't sulk in her room for ever. Any way schools back today. Suddenly remembering Natasha bolted it down the stairs grabbing a slice of toast on her way then out the door. Only leaving her Aunt Cartman saying "want…"

Stan was waiting outside. When Natasha came running out she jumped in the car and Stan started the car. Stan then asked,

"How are you"

"Fine can't be sad forever"

"You sure your ok"

Natasha nodded and at that second the car ahead of them stopped and Stan tried to brake but the car spun. Natasha grabbed the door of the car and shut her eyes. Stan stopped the car just before they hit a lamp post. Looking to see it Natasha was ok she said,

"Oh My God are you all right"

"Ye am fine, I can't be scared of cars all my life".

At Stephens house 

"Hallo brother"

Stephen turned round to see his brother on the window ledge.

"What are you doing here"

"you didn't think I would miss my brothers first day at school would you".

"That's not what I meant"

"I'm sure that's what you meant"

Stephan hated his brother for messing up his life for 100 years. Damon hated his brother for getting their sister killed. Where ever Stephan went Damon followed to cause pain.

"Why can't you just leave me alone"

"What would the fun be in that".

"I would have my life to my self"

"Oh your so funny, how's the Stephen diet"

"Fine"

"What did you last have rabbit or rat"

"Non of your business"

"That's not very nice just making sure my lil brother is nice and strong for if any bad and nasty vampires try and kill you".

Demon walked over to the whisky and poured him and Stephen a glass. He handed it over then carried on the conversation.

"Shouldn't you have left by now, not good being late for your first day"

"I'm not going to be late"

Then Stephen bolted out the window at super speed.

"You forgot your rabbit"

"ha ha".

Stephen then disappeared from site. Damon giggled to himself for a minute then went down stairs.

At school 

"Hi Natasha how you"

"Hi Anna thanks am fine"

"Good right we are all of to History so lets get a move on".

"Ok hold on isn't Mr Garrison teaching I thought you hated him"

"I do but my mum said if I don't get good grades I wont get my pocket money raised and I need a new pair of shoes. Also new art set. So less standing and talking more walking"

"Ok we're walking"

Natasha suddenly wished she was home well until she bumped into her new class mate.

"I am so sorry"

He replied

"It's ok Hi my names Stephen"

"Oh Hi names Natasha "

"Hi Natasha you going to history"

"Eh yes how did you know that"

"I over heard your pal Anna say it"

"Oh ok"

"I'm going there to. Eh am new do you mind if a walked with you"

"No I wouldn't mind it at all. Its this way".

"So where have you moved from"

"Glasgow ma parents died so its just me and my brother we moved into the old boarding school"

"Oh my parents died to. Have you ever lived near here"

"In fact I use to live here but that was along time ago".

"Well here we are I guess I'll see you later"

"Ok"

Natasha sat at the normal seat by Stan then while Anna was talking to Natasha. Natasha turned round to look at Stephen thinking that he was paying attention to his new text book trying to catch up but instead he was looking at her. For a minute they were locked in eye contact until the Teacher interrupted,

"Right welcome back, today I want to know how many civilians died in the old church, Stan"

"A lot"

"Ha ha guess you're the clown of the class now"

Stan gave him a look when he wasn't looking.

"Natasha do you know"

"Sorry I don't"

"Well I expected more from you, last term you got the pass card but that's not available any more"

"18 civilians died"

"Thank you Natasha"

With out even blushing Stephen replied

"No problem"

"But everyone knows there were no civilians in the church"

"Actually there were 18 civilians in the church. They went there for safety but the church burned with them inside. If you scrubbed up on your history you would know that".

Before Mr Garrison could say anything the bell rang and everyone was exiting the room. Stephen moved quickly through the crowd trying to catch up with Natasha. He found it very easy to get through the crowds without shoving everyone.

"So what you doing tonight"

Natasha looked up at him just noticing his perfect features. How his skin fit perfectly around his cheek bones and his shimmer in his eyes just shinny enough to see your self in them.

"Oh nothing just homework"

"Good dinner with me tonight you cant refuse see ya"

Then Stephan disappeared in between the crowds.

At Stephens house 

Demon slammed the door behind him. He stood in the door way for a minute then ran to the living room where a girl sat on the couch with her back towards him. Her black hair fell past her shoulders and she had a black corset with a short puffy out skirt. Demon ran around to see her face to face at top vampire speed. Her head was down so he still couldn't see her face. Then she lifted her head slowly and jumped up to hug Demon. Her face was very white and had black thick eyeliner with red lipstick.

"Kim how are you"

"You know same old same old"

"what you doing here?"

"do I need a reason to see my brothers"

"how long can you stay"

Kim looked at Demon and then smiled.

"forever I can stay forever"

Daemon gave her another big hug that lifted her off the ground. Kim was only 15 and smaller than Demon and Stephen. Kim wasn't a vampire but the Angel of Death. When she died she went to hell then her brothers became vampires which made her into the Angel of Death also because Satan liked her and treated her as his daughter.

Stephen then walked in as Demon and Kim finished the hug she then ran up and gave Stephen a hug even thought he wasn't so pleased to see her.

"What are you doing here"

"Satan said I can live with you and Demon I thought you would be happy"

"No I am but you are like Demon and I want to live here"

"With Natasha"

Kim said it in a mimic voice teasing Stephen. Demon looked at the both of then the said,

"Oh first day and got a girlfriend when you going to bite" Kim then said,

"Oh poor Stephen, how's the bunnies, how can you not kill humans but you can kill poor defenceless bunnies"

Demon laughed and then said

"Kim there is a café in the town and Stephen is going you feel like gate crashing".

"Of course but I get to wear this"

"I wouldn't want you wearing anything else"

"good".

Stephen was upset cause Damon was bad enough but with Kim it was a deadly duo especially since Kim was the Angel of Death and could kill anyone she wanted but nobody could kill Kim since she was the adopted daughter of Satan. Damon was thrilled to have his partner in crime back at his side.

The Cafe 

When Natasha stepped through the doors of the café she couldn't quite believe she was doing this but she also couldn't deny the fact she thought Stephen was super hot. She picked a table at the back and ordered a glass of water. Then Stephen walked in and then she realised she made the right decision to come the café.

Stephen tried to ignore the constant blood jokes that Kim and Damon came out with he knew it was a bad idea going to see Natasha with those two following him.

"Hey Stephen why even bother with this Natasha you screwed your chance with Katharine and look where that got me"

Stephen though about it then said,

"you were the one who tormented her its your fault"

Damon answered before Kim could say something,

"Don't blame her OK its not her fault that psycho bitch killed her"

The images of that night flashed in the memories of all three.

1896 Kim's death 

Katharine lashed out at the tree agree that Stephen of all people turned her down. She asked him to marry her and he said no he never said no. Damon would of said yes but she wanted Stephen. The only person in the world (for all she knew) that picked Damon over Stephen was there sister Kim. Just then Katharine heard foot steps coming toward her. It was Kim as Katharine got ready Kim turned the corner to see Katharine in vampire mode. Trying to run Katharine twisted her neck and Kim dropped to the floor.

That next morning Damon was out looking for Kim when he found her cold and dead. He cried as he carried her limbless body through the maze and into the house, slowly going up the stairs and entering his fathers study and laid her on his table. His father ran toward her body then to turn to Damon to ask what happened. Damon explained how he found her and Katharine was out with Stephen.

The Cafe 

As Stephen walked into the café he seen Natasha straight away she was looking past him and when he turned her seen Kim and Damon walking side by side in perfect harmony then going to the counter and asking for 4 whiskeys without questioning there ages he served them drinks. They then headed up to where Natasha was sitting.

Stephen made his way up as well but as he passed he notice everyone was looking at Damon and Kim. In Kim's out fit and just what she was her beauty just flowed off her and his every guy in the face. Damon was just plain showing off with his t-shirt off revealing his 6 pack there was no way Stephen could compete with them so he walked up to Natasha getting there in time just as Damon and Kim were sitting down.

Natasha felt a bit un-comfy with Damon sitting next to her. Stephen than said,

"Hi em! This is my Brother and Sister Damon and Kim" "Kim, Damon this is Natasha"

"Hi so your Stephens siblings who's older"

Just then Natasha's cousin Erik Cartman came running in then back out no one even liked him so ignored him.

Kim spoke first

"your quite stupid he just told you we were his siblings"

Natasha's face went a bit red but then Damon butted in

"Am the oldest then its Stephen and Kim"

Natasha looked at Kim then said

"Wow you to are the same age"

Kim just rolled her yes then Damon continued

"yeah and Kim will be starting school tomorrow so is it ok if you show her the ropes and where to go for classes"

Kim smiled trying to look embarrassed but Stephen was fuming he was so agree he said,

"I think we be better going home since school tomorrow"

Damon tried to reject but Stephen grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her toward the doors"

School

"hi this is Anna and Stan, Stan and Anna this is Kim Stephens sister"

The two girls looked at Kim as she was wearing a Black and red corset with a black and red puffy skirt. She wore black lipstick with red eye shadow. Just then one of the Goth kids walked past her and stopped to stair. She then came up and said,

"Hey do you wanna hang out with us Goth kids"

Kim looked at her then at the three girls and said,

"totally"

Kim followed the Goth kid to the back of the school then the leader said,

"Hey who you"

"Kim"

"ok Kim if you wanna hang with us I will ask you a couple of questions"

"Ask away"

"ok so you dress like that all the time"

"ye corset and skirt"

"It is very nice suits you very Gothic. Ok do you smoke"

"yeah"

"go you drink Coffee"

"No I prefer whiskey"

The Goth kids smiled at each other the leader said

"Ok you can hang with us"

"Cool"

They sat there for the whole of the school day listening to music and talking about themselves. Then when they asked about Kim she told them the truth.

"My story starts in the middle I died in 1896 and was in hell and met Satan. I became his adopted daughter. My two brothers are vampires so Satan let me become the Angel of death and I get to stay here".

The Goths looked at her then said

"what the fuck"

Then Kim stepped back and her wings exploded. They were like black levity and were over a foot long. One of the Goth kids then said,

"No freaking way"

"yes freaking way you like"

The only girl Goth the answered

"finally another girl Goth and the Angel of death herself"

After school

Kim was waiting for Stephen at his car and she was getting really pissed of waiting. Just then Stephen came round the corner with his arms round Natasha. Just then Kyle and Kenny seen Kim's annoyance at Stephen so Kenny said,

"go long and I will throw the ball"

Knowing what Kenny was about he tried to protest but it was too late and he threw the ball towards Kim's head. Just as the ball was about to hit her she quickly - to quickly the boys didn't know where it came from - turned round and caught the ball she then smirked and showed them the ball in her hand she looked at Stephen then the boys and slammed the ball toward Stephen and the ball hit the back of Natasha's head knocking her out cold. Pleased at her self she kicked Stephens car door in so he would struggle to get in. Damon then rolled up in his car and gave a small Tut then said,

"Kim not playing nice with Stephens new girlfriend that deserves a drink"

"Of Corse and what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know this and that"

The Salvatore's house 

Stephen"why the hell did you knock out my girlfriend"

Kim_ "cause I felt like it have you got a problem"

Damon "leave her alone Stephen"

Stephen "no you butt out the only reason that you stand up for her is because she is the only person in the world that picks you. I never. Katharine will never"

Katharine "I love Stephen and it will always be Stephen''

There standing in the door way was Katharine with her long brown hair and jeans and t-shirt.

Kim looked round to see her then ran for her but Damon caught her before she could hurt Katharine.

Kim "you bitch you killed me, I will kill you, you bitch"

Damon "she's not worth it stop come on"

Katharine "Ha ha that was fun killing you but how are you hear"

With all the anger in Kim her wings burst opened making Damon and Stephan flying into the wall. Katharine had gone whiter in the face and stepped back shouting

"Impossible how not you how"

"lets just say am a daddy's girl"

With that she killed Katharine and her wings closed.

Stephen died but Kim got her cousin Georgia to save Damon.

2 months down the line 

Kim was now dating Kyle who had become the Reaper and Damon was drinking the blood from all his girlfriends. Georgia's evil side came out now Damon has 5 girlfriends and every time one of them die Georgia brings them to life. Natasha no the other side became a slave to them all and Bo'ness was renamed South Park and everyone who lived there had to obey to Kim's, Kyle's and Damon's laws and they were treated like slaves that had no way out.

P.S. Cartman was made to become a prostitute and during the day he was left in the stocks only to be given tomatoes to eat and to be called 'fat ass'

THE END

**By Kimberley Barlow**


End file.
